Summer Hoilday
by beaucoup riant
Summary: AU: Based on Sammi's Chinese Movie: Summer Hoilday. Relena wants to sell half of her beach which she co-owns with Heero Yuy who wouldnt allow her to sell. Relena decides to play him a little, but it soon becomes more than just that...
1. Chapter 1

Summer Holiday  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: Yes I know that this isn't a time for me to write any new stories at all but I can't help it. I'm not at all a funny person so all the humor in this story is from my favorite Chinese movie, Summer Holiday with my favorite Chinese actress Sammi Cheng. This whole story is based on Summer Holiday but some of the ideas are mine. And please review!  
  
****  
  
"I don't think this is going to work out." He said.  
  
"So tell me is there another woman?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's another woman, isn't there? Who is she?"  
  
"No don't throw!" He shouted as he closed his eyes. She sighed and placed her shoe down.  
  
** "Okay, fine." The business woman said.  
  
Duo straightened up. That's when Relena walked out.  
  
**  
  
Heero opened his eyes again when he didn't feel the shoe hit his head and he smirked. "Well, lover's can be apart and still be lovers."  
  
He jumped down from the hut and threw off his shirt in the hot sun. The salt water banged against his chest and it cooled him as he walked further into the ocean. He started swimming.  
  
**  
  
Relena was walking down the halls and her looks were elegant. She walked with grace and her heels clacked on the tiled ground, not that it bothered her. In fact, it only comforted her in the silence of the halls and the areas of the apartment fashion. Her best friend walked with her and they talked silently, quiet to not disturb others working.  
  
"I can't believe he was cheating on me!" Relena whispered angrily.  
  
"Hey don't worry. You're probably a whole lot better than that slut." Hilde told her.  
  
"I have you to blame, you know, Hilde." Relena told her as she readjusted her grip on her folders in her arms.  
  
"He's my friend and yours too, Hilde, but I can't believe you actually made me date him for a year!"  
  
"I'm sorry! If I knew that he was dating someone else, I would've smacked him upside the head."  
  
Relena and Hilde looked at each other and started laughing. However their loud laughter was interrupted by a young woman wearing a complete gray outfit came up to them.  
  
"Miss Dorlin, Zechs would like to see you in his office." With that she walked away.  
  
Relena looked questioningly at Hilde, wondering what her bother would want to do with her in such early in the morning.  
  
"I wonder what Milliardo wants." Relena said out loud.  
  
Beside her, Hilde shrugged. Suddenly she looked at her watch and told Relena she had to go.  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Now she left alone in the while halls and she walked closer and closer to the large oak doors that lead to her brother's office. Relena could feel her heart beating wildly in her ears as she brushed past Zech's sectary.  
  
Relena took a sharp breath in as she stood an inch from opening the door. She let it out and straightened her outfit. Relena brought out a cream colored hand and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Was the muffled answer. Taking another calming, sharp breath she opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her.  
  
Her brother's office was filled of dark colors and the shades of the windows were never opened. A few orange glows were stretched out across the dark blue walls providing light in order to see. Relena sat down on a black chair in front of her brother's desk. He was on the computer again and he wore that silly old mask as usual whenever he went to work and she hated that mask.  
  
"Relena.how are you?"  
  
Relena blinked and stuttered. Her brother had never spoken or even seen her whenever they were at work, it was almost as if he was embarrassed that his little sister was under the work of him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. You're fired."  
  
Relena lashed back as if he had just slapped her across the face. Fired? Fired? The word kept running through her head like an never-ending movie. Relena felt her jaw crack open but not sound came out to argue with him. A white envelope was handed in front of her face. And that's when she knew. He wasn't joking. And the envelope in front of her face was her last paycheck.  
  
Relena took it from her brother in numb fingers and walked away with numb feet. She felt hot tears spill from her eyes and she wiped them away angrily so no one would see that she had been just cracked open and laid exposed. Relena barged into her own office and slammed the door hard.  
  
It made her relax a bit, to damage the object. Relena grabbed a cardboard box from a shelf and stuffed her things from her desk and draws into it. Suddenly Hilde came in, panting and out of breath.  
  
"Relena! I just spoke to Zechs! He fired you! What happened?"  
  
Relena shook her hair, her hair wiping at the sides of her face. Her eyes brunt under the tears and she wiped them away again. Her face was flushed and it seemed like the air from her lungs were being squeezed away from her body. She turned on her heel and it dug into the carpet angrily that her heel ended up breaking.  
  
"Hilde? Do you remember that break-up with Duo?" When Hilde nodded, Relena choked on another sob.  
  
"Well because of that god damn bastard, I'm fired from my job just because his company had the models that tried on the clothing we make. So.because of that, I'm fired because all of a sudden his company lashed away from the bond."  
  
Hilde walked up to her and gave her best friend a hug. She returned it and closed her eyes. After a few moments, Relena asked Hilde for a favor.  
  
"Hilde, can you please find out whose the woman dating Duo."  
  
Hilde nodded grimly and walked out with her. For some reason Relena couldn't help but place her head on her best friend's slumped shoulders as she helped her into her car.  
  
"Bye. I'll call you later?" Hilde asked. Relena nodded, unable to speak through her tears. The car door slammed shut and Hilde watched as Relena's car disappeared from sight.  
  
****  
  
Author's Notes: Too short? I think it's too short. Anyhow would you like me to give you the real names of the characters?  
  
Relena= Summer Hilde= Daisy Duo= George Zechs= Summer's boss who isn't her brother Heero= More More Tea 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Holiday Chapter 2  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Notes: Okay a few notes to everyone. Number one this fanfic and the movie is quite similar in many ways but just to warn you, I've placed some of my stuff in here too. And please review!  
  
******  
  
Relena sat numbly on the ground of her rather large apartment. Her brother lived next door and she had hoped that he wouldn't come over to her apartment and lecture her and give her pity. And at the moment she didn't want to see his wife neither who'd probably think she was crying and had baked her something.  
  
But as she sat there with her fish swimming around in their tank, she heard nothing and saw no one. Suddenly her laptop that was propped on a wooden desk in her study made a ringing sound, signaling that she had e-mail.  
  
Hi, Miss Peacecraft, we are interested in selling your beach.  
  
Her interest perked up. Her hand reached for her small silver cell phone and dialed Hilde's number.  
  
"Hey, Hilde? Guess what?"  
  
"Last year my cousin was broke and he sold me half of the beach. I gave him the money out of kindness and now it's reward time. A developer wants it. Aren't you happy for me, Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah of course I am." Hilde said over the phone.  
  
On the other phone, Relena listened for her cousin to pick up.  
  
**** The phone rung loudly and yet no one answered it. He laid asleep, sprawled on a couch with his long legs propped onto the table.  
  
****  
  
"Geez, I call him and no one answers." Relena grumbled as she dialed again. Still no one answered.  
  
"Hey, Hilde can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
Relena thought for a moment, she had forgotten the correct location of where the beach was and than it registered in her mind.  
  
"Oh, get me a plane ticket for tomorrow morning to Malaysia."  
  
****  
  
Heero pulled on a cotton buttoned shirt which was buttoned all the way down to reveal his muscles that rippled with every movement his made. Heero pushed the boat into the water and quickly hopped on as he turned on the motor. The air whipped against him and his shirt flew wildly behind him. The salt-water smell was in the air as always and the sun trampled down on him. He drew out a flip phone and dialed a minster's number.  
  
****  
  
A cream pale legs drew in the wreath of flowers laid out on the sea and her soon to be husband stepped in as well.  
  
The girl smiled, hoping that Heero would come after all this marriage was to make him very jealous.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for making all of these chapters so short but I really don't have much time because I'm trying my best to finish A Locket Song and update a Desert Rose. I also really badly want to write a new story for Final Fantasy. I'm so sorry and this story might be a while to finish. I'm so sorry and please review! 


End file.
